harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chocolate Frog Card
Hello friends. What are the sources for these? Mafalda Hopkirk 18:01, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :As far as I know, they were taken from merchandise sold during the early years of the HP phenomenon, plus the various game adaptations. They are canon, inasmuch as the info was reportedly written by JK herself. There is more info here. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 20:32, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, was just wondering if it would be possible for me to add on to them but i don't have access to those. I wish i had a whole set!! Mafalda Hopkirk 20:38, 22 October 2007 (UTC) From what little I remember from the first two games I know that Tilly Tokes and Berty Bott both had chocolate frog cards.--Eateroftheflame 00:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Why no Ron I don't see a Ron card...? Any reason for this? [[User:Profiteor|'Profiteor']] [[User talk:Profiteor|'(Ravenclaw)']] 19:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :JKR revealed in an interview that Harry and his friends all got Chocolate Frog Cards and that Ron considered this to be his "finest hour." We don't have a picture because a Chocolate Frog Card for Ron has apparently not been included in any of the games so far (see Famous Wizards Cards at the Lexicon). ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 15:24, 3 July 2009 (UTC) OK cool thanks :) --Profiteor (Owl Me) 09:44, 2 May 2009 (UTC) 15:27, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Dark wizards among the chocolate frog cards? If Herpo the Foul is there, why not Grindelwald or Voldemort, after all, as Ollivander said, He (Voldemort) did great things, terrible, but great things. My biggest concern is, if there are not Dark Wizards among the chocolate frog cards, why is Herpo the Foul there? Or Morgan le Fay. --f23456ar (talk) 12:17, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Their Famous Wizard Cards appear in the video games. Also, it's never said Grindelwald or Voldemort DIDN'T get cards eventually, there's just been no mention of them so far. - Nick O'Demus 17:59, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Artist Do anybody know who draw the card illustrations ? Thanks ! Zeidra Senester (talk) 15:48, December 9, 2015 (UTC) the Neville Longbottom Chocolate Frog Card I'm petitioning for the Neville Longbottom Chocolate Frog Card. AMCarlson4 (talk) 01:44, March 31, 2016 (UTC)AMC 'Get your own chocolate frog card' You can buy a printable PDF of a chocolate frog card with your image on it, here: https://www.fiverr.com/baruchsy/create-a-chocolate-frog-card-with-your-picture Sy041916 (talk) 03:58, April 20, 2016 (UTC) HP Lexicon - new info As a heads up, Ibid over at Harry Potter Lexicon recently posted a New Article on Chocolate Frog Cards that highlights some of the different versions and helped prompt the massive revising of this article. It's definitely worth a read and has some interesting and novel information, although I feel we should continue to hunt down more primary sources (game play videos, screenshots, etc) or archived info (pottermore.wikia.com) to confirm and cross-check our information here. (Anyone want to do the "research" and play through the GBC version of PS or COS to get those cards? :) Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 19:10, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Hi! I'd like to get all of 80 from HP:POA cards images. Where can i find them?